There are conventionally burst toy guns used by toy gun enthusiasts for fun in target shooting (plinking) or the like at home. “Burst” cited here refers to continuously firing off a predetermined number of multiple bullets each time a trigger is pulled once. For example, the electric gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-101015 includes: a motor that drives a sector gear; a switching portion that energizes this motor; and a counter for specifying the number of times of continuously firing off bullets. The user of this electric gun specifies a desired number of times of continuous firing by the counter in advance. When the user pulls an operating element (trigger) in this state, the motor is driven and the electric gun continuously fires off bullets by the specified number of times of continuous firing. The toy gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-145599 is an air gun that uses compressed gas to fire off bullets. This toy gun operates as described below. When the user pulls the trigger of the toy gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-145599, a sear that has locked a hammer is moved. As a result, the engagement between the hammer and the sear is removed and the hammer hits a discharge valve to open the valve. Then the gas whose pressure has been accumulated is discharged and a bullet is fired off. About that time, a slide is moved backward by the pressure of the gas. Then the slide is abutted against the hammer and rotates it. This raises the hammer. In this toy gun, further, the slide moves backward and is abutted against a first lever and rotates it downward. A hook bar engaged with a notch of a counter plate is rotated simultaneously with the backward movement of the slide and is shifted to the next notch and engaged with the notch. As a result, the counter plate is pushed down. In the toy gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-145599, the above action is repeated each time blowback occurs. When a predetermined number of times of blowback ends, the sear locks the hammer and the engagement between the notch of the counter plate and the hook bar is released. This completes a burst.
However, such toy guns as the electric gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-101015 are equipped with components such as a battery, circuit, motor, and the like and this increases their manufacturing cost.
Further, toy guns so configured as to electrically fire off bullets such as BB bullets are weak in impact for firing off bullets. For this reason, a user using such a toy gun cannot obtain satisfaction that will be obtained when the user feels as if he/she used a real gun. The toy gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-145599 uses compressed gas to fire off bullets and is superior to the toy gun in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-101015 in that a user can feel as if he/she used a real gun. However, the gun described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-145599 also involves a problem. The number of times of firing is controlled by pushing down the counter plate and this makes its mechanism vertically long and poses limitation on product designs.